1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to SRAM devices and more particularly to resistors therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
The polysilicon load is a key module of a four transistor (4T) plus two resistor (2R) SRAM process. The load length is more and more critical in the process of manufacture of submicron devices due the scaling of the load length, since, paradoxically, the resistance is a function of length, yet the length is decreased as the scale of the device decreases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,325 of Spinner et al for "Method for Fabricating a Polycrystalline Silicon Resistive Load Element in an Integrated Circuit" shows an increase of topography with spacers. The resistors are located directly over the flat areas of the device as indicated by the narrower brackets on either side of the drawings, as described at Col. 3, lines 49-61 and Col. 4, lines 18-20 and lines 39-43, etc.